narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Cross: The Blind Swordsman vs The Wind Shadow?
As Tetsu is walking along the path towards Sunagakure he says to himself, "That stupid Raiden, he just had to go and get poisoned, now I have to go all the way to the sand just to get the antidote, (huff) he is going to be the death of me." Koakuma returned from a secret mission and noticed the young dark skinned man, who wandered into Sunagakure. He thought to himself. "This man ...., he must be here for a reason...". Koakuma decide to walk towards the man and have a conversation with him. So, he walked towards the man and asked him, " What is your name Shinobi?" "Hm.. oh hello my name is..... well sorry but I don't tell my name to others unless its a mission, your from my village, or you and me fight and its a good fight. But anyhow I need to head into your village for an antidote for one of my students." "'' Antidote? I am the Sixth Kazekage, show me some respect brat. And, what the hell are you talking about?" ''"Oh sorry, I had no idea you were the 6th Kazekage, and my student was on a mission recently to the Land of Wind and cut was stung by a poisonous animal, and we have no herbs that will be able to cure the poison from his system, so since the animal was from your land I suspected that you all would have the antidote." "Fine, I will give you the antidote but you have to prove yourself worthy of it. Can you do it?" "A fight? Sure but don't go easy on me just because you are the kazekage" Tetsu says as he gains distance from Koakuma. "Come at me, the shinobi whose name I don't know!," Said Koakuma sarcastically. "Sure." Tetsu then draws his sword and charges at the kazekage. " Naive." said Koakuma as he prepared the following seals: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram then he shouted Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Soon a gargantuan, mastodon dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings appeared. "Wow this things is huge." Then Tetsu uses Summoning Technique to summon a Mole the size of Gamabunta. The Black Dragon warped itself around the mole and forced it to retreat back into its world. Now with the mole gone Tetsu was alone. Suddenly Koakuma flickered away from Tetsu's range, to Tetsu's surprised Koakuma appeared above Tetsu as he threw a round of at Tetsu. "Wind Release Stream the stream of wind blows the shuriken back at the Kazekage. Then Tetsu jumps to the side and sticks 2 rods in the ground. Koakuma appears behind Tetsu, hence evading the technique and uses Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken since these shurikens were larger, heavier and magnetic there was no way they would be affected by any Wind jutsu. Tetsu backs up and uses Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field to try and catch Koakuma in the syrup, then Tetsu places 2 more rods in the ground, and the shuriken attract to the Rods and get stuck on them. Koakuma easily jumps and with the help of he changes the trajectory of the Shurikens thus avoiding Tetsu's trap. Then with his manipulated shurikens he tries to hit Tetsu at maximum speed. Tetsu then throws chakra infused at the threads cutting the wires, and he evades the shuriken, moving about 20 feet away from Koakuma. Then he places the 5th rod down and shoots Black Lightning at the rod he just placed and says "Lightning Release: Ring of Lightning, the 5 rods raise up from the ground and emit Black Lightning, the Tetsu raises his had and squeezes it making Black Lightning come out from every rod, the lighting then shoots towards Koakuma very fast. "As I expected..." said Kokauma as he jumped above and used Wind Release: Pressure Damage overpowering the lightning shortly and then destroying the rods. " No matter how strong a lightning technique is, it will be always weak against Wind" "Yea it is" Then Tetsu uses Storm Release: Laser Circus and shoots them at Koakuma. Koakuma instead of dodging the attack rushed towards Tetsu and took the hits when he was nearly about five steps away from Tetsu. As Koakuma took the blows he exploded, as he bursts into multiple small needles, which uses the repellent force of magnetism, the speed of the needles is rapidly increased after they are shot. Since they are needles and are sharp they have the ability to kill or deal a critical wound on contact. And since, the Iron Sand was dipped in a special poison it would paralyze Tetsu and then kill him. Tetsu backs up and as he does he bites his thumb and weaves the hand signs for the Summoning Technique, then the mole that was previously sent back into its worl was re-summoned and took the hits for Tetsu. "I'm sorry Tetsu says to the mole". Koakuma again uses his Body Flicker Technique to appear behind Tetsu and used Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Tetsu jumps and evades the bullets and as he flips upside down he uses Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves and shoots the waves towards Koakuma. Koakuma raised his hand as he activated Shield of Gold Dust which protected him from the serial waves. " My defense is absolute, a kid like you can never tear through my defenses". "(huff) You know, you should stop calling me a kid, the fact is that I am older then you." Tetsu says with an irritated look on his face. "I know and that's the fun part gramps!" "Gramps Hu" Tetsu says with a sinister looks on his face, "Oh I'll show you gramps" Tetsu says as he draws his sword. " A sword? common that's the most rational thinking you came up with? what a drag man! A damned sword? c'mon swords are so mainstream" "Yea main stream for slicin' and dicin'" Tetsu runs up to Koakuma and swings his sword coming towards Koakuma. As he rushes towards Koakuma a figure resembling Koakuma appears and holds his sword. While the real Koakuma smirks as he activates the The Seal of Confrontation ''. ''"(may be one of those clones again, i can sense the chakra like it was before dnt think I had to summon these 2)." Then, Tetsu proceeds with a Summoning Technique, and summons 2 moles. But the moles are different then the one that was killed. Then one of the moles burrows underground very fast and gets under the clone pulling it under ground. The clone was pulled under and then blew up, the blast sent the mole to the surface where it dies. " Give up!" shouted Koakuma. "Um, sorry I can't do that, Storm Release: Laser Circus!" The lasers shoot at Koakuma. Koakuma activated his Eye of the Storm and turn his body into a physical illusion and hence escaped the attack. "Mole Barrier, expand." Tetsu expands his barrier to where he can sense things a kilometer around and he finds Koakuma. He rushes up to him and infuses his sword with lightning chakra, but when he is 8 feet away he stabs it into the ground and uses the Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique and sends it towards Koakuma. Koakuma smirks as he turns out to be a physical illusion again. "(huff) these damn illusions" Then Tetsu sits on the ground and hollers , "Ok I'm done, its too much of a pain trying to beat the Kazekage, and by the way my name is Tetsu." Category:Roleplays